1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic system and a guide pin device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have become indispensable data processing and communication tools in modern people's lives. By using various electronic devices such as desktop computers, handheld electronic devices or tablets, a user can compute and process data or access data over the network rapidly.
However, a complicated electronic device often needs different circuit connections for achieving better and more powerful operation effects. When circuits are formed on different circuit boards, a connection mechanism is particularly required to combine the circuit boards into a whole electronic system. If a well-designed guide method is provided, the connection efficiency between the circuit boards will be significantly improved.
Therefore, those who are in this industry are endeavoring to find ways to design a novel electronic system and a guide pin device thereof for providing a guide mechanism of quick alignment and connection.